Riptide
by KayaScodelarioFan
Summary: Band mates undercover; Love triangles; Hostages; Rejection; Jealousy; Relationships; Body image; Mental disorders & Friendships.   What takes place in a band full of drama? Read above
1. xxIntro

**Annabeths POV**

"Uh guys? A little help here?" I yelled to my band members. Oh, wait. I forgot. Hi, the name's Annabeth Chase, and I'm in a band called Riptide. Being a demigod, it's hard to live a rockstar life without getting caught by monsters. So, we have fake/stage names. By 'we' I meant; Percy, Grover, Luke and I. Percy is known for being the lead guitarist in the band. His stage name is Aaron Woods. Grover is our drummer, also known as Drake Shadows. Luke plays bass and his stage name is Matt Evans. And last but defiantly not the least, I'm the band's lead singer, sometimes I play an instrument in some songs. I'm also known as Sam Austin. Before I forgot, Luke has a sister named Emma Grace Castellan. She's our manager and also my bestfriend. Of course, next to Thalia. I'll talk more about Emma later on. Now that you've learned the basics, let's go back shall we?  
>"Uh guys? A little help here?" I yelled to my band members. You see, being the singer of the band, I write most of our songs. The three dudes told me that 'it's your job! not ours!'. Pfft, as if. Right now, I just can't find the exact word I'm looking for. All three of them came from the back of the bus, which I'm now calling the b-back.<br>"Let me guess, you can't find the right words?" Grover asked.  
>"Got that right Drake." I'm using our stage names for the sake of our bus driver, Johnny.<br>All three of them looked at the paper and turned their attention to me. "What?" I asked.  
>"Sing it." They said in unison. I rolled my eyes and started to sing. After I was done singing, I didn't realize that I have closed my eyes. I opened them only to see the three dudes' mouths are open.<br>"That..." Luke started.  
>"...was..." Grover continued.<br>"AWESOME!" Percy stuck the landing! I smirked at their enthusiasm and held my index finger up.  
>"Not so fast," I began, "I need a few more words to complete it." And so after an argument that I should name the song 'Percy', I finally finished and told them my thanks.<br>I sang it one last time and went to the front of the bus.  
>"Hey Johnny, are we there yet?" I asked the driver.<br>"Almost there, Ms. Austin." I chuckled at his formality and started walking towards the b-back to tell them the news but I stopped because I heard them talking. Ok hold up. I know eavesdropping is bad but I'm doing this out of curiosity... which isn't eavesdropping... I think. And plus, I'm a daughter of Athena for Zeus' sake! I need and am hungry for knowledge! Speaking of hungry... no Annabeth don't distract yourself! I sighed and hid behind an object and started to listen.  
>"So Perce, I bet you're wishing that Anna's new song is about you." A voice said. I'm pretty sure it was Grover.<br>"Guys I'm sure it's just an idea that came to her. And besides, she would never return my feelings." I'm pretty sure that was Percy's voice.  
>"Percy come on," Luke's voice started, "we all know that you wish that song was about you."<br>There was silence for about 5 seconds and Percy said, "I wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**1st story :)**


	2. Nothing&Everything

**apphire-Zebra -**_I did it ! Enjoy :)_

**_Athena's gray_** **owl_ - _**_Thanks & here it is :)_

**Minions of Myth -** _Cool . Maybe I'll read it :) & I dont care . I ramble a lot myself _

**ChildOfWisdom** -_ Thanks for the tips (:_

**Forbidden Daughter of Artimes -**_Ok ! & please dont .._

**Likeitmatters -** _t__hanks -3_

**SonOfPosidon29 -** _thanks & ok_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

As I feel asleep on the couch provided by the bus, I couldn't help by thinking of the boys' conversation over an hour ago.  
>'I wish'. I kept hearing that two words inside my head. Percy has a crush on me? Nah, that's not possible. Considering he keeps talking about 'Natalie'. Natalie is his best friend, next to me. I think he likes her and I think that she likes him back. He told me they met in Goode during sophomore year. They've been friends or should I say 'best friends' ever since. I didn't go to Goode so I was left to fade in the shadows. We're still friends, but our friendship isn't as strong as before he met Natalie. Anyway, enough about Natalie. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. <strong><em><span>(AN When I put a word in ' ', it means it's her thoughts)_**  
><em><strong>I<strong>_ was woken up with three girlish voice coming from the back of the bus. Funny, I thought I was the only girl here... "AHHHH! GROVER THAT HURTS OWW!" A voice exclaimed. BANG! I jumped at the noise.

"LUKE GET OFF ME IT BURNS!" Another one yelled. Another noise was made. Looks like something fell on the floor. "DUDE STOP SUCKING IT! IT'S DIRTY!" The same voice said.

At this point, I built up the courage and opened my eyes. Bracing myself to see a scene of horror. I went to the b-back only to see Luke on top of Grover, and Percy sucking on a lollipop.

"What the hell?" I asked. At this point, they noticed my for the first time of the day. Percy pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and tried to say something. But before he does, I interrupted him. "You know what? I don't want to know. Just please get ready because we're meeting our friends and Emma in the hotel in thirty minutes. Oh and by the way, I'll try and forget that this never happened. Peace out." I said. Okay 'peace out' was not me.

I got dressed in a white v-neck shirt. I put my long curly hair down. The guys came out and all in all, we look awesome.  
>The bus came into a stop and I looked through the window. We;ve arrived at the hotel pretty early. We still have 30 minutes of free time before we meet up with our friends. I stepped out and I immediately saw Emma.<p>

"Sam! I'm glad all of you can make it!" she said. I grinned at her.  
>"Well we're excited to start the tour!"<br>"Sam, I've got some good news and bad news for the four of you." She frowned.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"Not now, first meet up with your friends and we'll have dinner together. Just you, me and the rest of the band." She sounded serious.  
>"Ok." I said.<p>

We went inside the hotel and checked in.  
>"Good afternoon Ms. Austin! Here's your room key." the manger said as he have my one room key. I noticed this so I complained.<br>"Wait, this is only one room key. Our manager booked us three rooms."  
>"I'm very sorry but we only have one room reserved under your name." I sighed in frustruation and took the key from him as he gave me a sympathetic smile. I walked back towards the guys and they saw my expression.<br>"What's wrong?" Percy asked.  
>"Apparently, Emma only booked us one room for all of us to stay in. And unfortunately, there's no more available rooms left. Speaking of Emma, where'd she go?" I said.<br>"She left to meet Zach, and she said something about 'She gonna kill me!'" Luke said. Zach is Emma's boyfriend.  
>"Share a room? Are you kidding me?" Grover whinned.<br>"Sorry guys. you know my sister. She's kind of forgetful." Luke said. I patted him on the back. "Don't worry Luke, it's not your fault. Now's let's go check out our room. Gods that sounded so wierd." I said. They chuckled and we headed to the elevator. "Oh and remind me to kill her later." Percy said. We all chuckles as the elevator closed.

Once we got in, all we could do is gasp. This place is amazing! It was like a penthouse but in the 15th floor. There was a small kitchen, a living room, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a sofa bed. It was perfect. But the only thing that the boys noticed is the gaming system that's lying infront of the flat screen tv. 'Boys', I thought.  
>"Okay, I call dibs on one of the bedrooms!" I yelled.<br>"I CALL THE OTHER ONE!" Grover yelled. Percy and Luke started arguing over the sofa bed. I laughed evily. MUAHAHAHA. I went to my bedroom and started unpacking. After 10 minutes, I finished. I went to the living room and saw Percy and Luke playing COD.

"Hey guys, you better get ready! We're meeting them in 20 minutes!" I said. That got them.  
>"Where are we supposed to unpack?" Percy asked.<br>"Well I still have some space left from my dresser so one of you can take that. Ask Grover for extra." I just love being smart.  
>"I'll take Anna's!" Percy yelled. Luke sighed and went to Grover's room.<p>

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" Someone said. Thalia! I opened the door to reveal my friends. Thalia, Juniper, Silena, and Charles Beckendorf.  
>"Guys they're here!" I yelled. Gods, there's a lot of yelling today huh?<br>"Come in!" I said. They filled in and went to the living room.  
>"Only one room?" Thalia asked. The band and I looked at each other and together we said "Emma."<br>"Well no worries, I'm excited!" Silena said. Juniper looked mad. I wonder why. I sat beside Grover and whispered, "Why aren't you hugging or kissing your girlfriend?" Magically, he remembered. He shot up and kissed Juniper.  
>"How romantic!" Silena said.<p>

"Guys we better get going, the band needs to be in the recording studio in 30 minutes." Thalia said.  
>"How did you know?" Silena asked.<br>"Anna told me, duh!" Just to let you know, I never told her.  
>"She's right. Let me call the limo." I said as I stood up. After 10 minutes of waiting outside the hotel, the limo finally arrived and we were all settled.<br>We waited and we waited, and we finally arrived at Nico's. You see, Nico is a pop star and he owns a recording studio. Cool huh?

I went inside and immediately saw Nico talking to ... Emma?  
>"Emma? What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked at Nico.<br>"Umm... I'm here to listen to you guys play!" she said. "Okay." Percy, Grover and Luke went inside the booth while the rest of the gang sat outside the booth. Before I went in, I talked to Nico.  
>"Hey Nic, haven't seen you in a while." I said as I hugged him.<br>"Yup." Weird. So I went inside and started recording. We recorded about 5 songs and called it a day.  
>"See you later." Nico said smiling. " Yeah, see you."<p>

I explained to the band that we need to meet up with Emma at Kelsey's for dinner. "Do we have to?" Luke whinned.  
>"Luke, since when do you whine?" I asked.<br>"Since now." he said. Grover tell the driver to take our friends where they want to go while we'll take another one. He nodded and went to the group.  
>After all that shinanigans, we finally arrived at Kelsey's. We spotted Emma and Zach sitting in a booth and went towards them.<br>"Oh great, Zach's here." Luke muttered. I decided to not talk. We sat in the booth and started to chatter.  
>"So what's this whole band meeting about?" I asked. Emma looked hesitant.<br>"Well, I have good news and bad news." Emma started.  
>"Go on." Percy said.<br>"Well the good news is that your producer loved your new album." Emma said while smiling.  
>"Alright!" Percy excalimed and high-fived Grover<p>

"But the bad news is, he won't produce it unless 'Sam'", she said using quotation marks, "does him a favor."  
>"And what is that?" I asked.<br>"You have to fake date someone."  
>"WHAT?" Pecry and I exclaimed.<br>"The producer said that you need more publicity. So in order to gain more of that, you need to fake date someone." Emma reasoned.  
>"There is no way I will do that. No way." I defended.<br>"If you don't he won't produce you." I thought about it.  
>"Fine. But only for a month." I said. Percy looked like he was about to blow.<br>"Who is this person anyway?" I added.  
>Emma smirked slightly "Nico. Hes coming to meet you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. <strong>

**I will be uploading every Sunday! (:**

**Btw, I think Kaya Scodelario would make a REALLY GREAT Thalia, even with the accent. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter & about Kaya As Thalia in a review (:**


	3. Cold Shoulder

**ghettoinblue - **_Never read it :)_

**Kluxi - **_:D_

**BlackConverse24 - **_Lol thanks & I hope you like it :)_

**ChildOfWisdom -** _Thanks :) Hope you like it !_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths POV<strong>

Nico? Seriously? Why him?

"Its only beacuse it's easier to break up with him. That way, when you do break up, it's fine." Emma replied. I thought about it. If I don't take this deal, the band will lose the record. If I do take this...  
>"Fine." I said. I looked over Percy. He looked mad. His jaw clenched and he's avoiding eye contact with me. I touched his shoulder.<br>"You okay?" I asked. He just shrugged my hand out of the way. Well it's official. He's mad.  
>We said our goodbye's and went in to the limo. Awkward silence was getting on my nerves to I turned the radio on. I turned to Percy, trying to break the ice.<br>"We did a pretty good job on the songs." I said. He just looke at me briefly and said, "Yeah." Sheesh, this guy is giving the cold shoulder. I wonder if he's bipolar... (A/N Major hint of her new song) I looked at Grover for help. He nodded. "We rocked it tonight eh, Percy?"  
>Pecry looked at him and smirked. "You bet we did." What the hell? I get a 'yeah' and Grover get's a smirk and a whole sentence?<br>We arrived at the hotel and went in. While the boys took the other elevator, I went to the second one. I need some time to think. Or possibly write a new song. Fortunately, this elevator is slower than the other one. DING!  
>I stepped out and headed to the room. When I walked in, they were huddled in the living room playing video games and talking. They noticed me come in. "What took you so long?" Luke asked.<br>"Why don't you ask your friend instead?" I snapped. I rushed to my bedroom and slammed the door. I feel bad for snapping at him. I took my sing book out and started writting maybe 1 or more songs.  
>Luke's POV I was taken back by the sudden mood change. I looked at Percy. He looked guilty.<br>"Look what you have done." I told him. Grover smacked him in the head with the controller.  
>"Ow! What was that for?" Percy whispered.<br>"That is for being a love sick idiot who can't control his feelings and this," another smack. "is for taking out your anger on her!"  
>"Dude, that's deep." I said.<br>"Well, I can be deep." Grover replied. Percy just stayed silent. Obviously taking this all in.  
>"Dude we all know you like her, and-" I was interrupted by Grover.<br>"Actually, he loves her." "Okay sorry. Let me start again. Dude we all know you love her, but you acted like a jerk and now she's mad at you." I said.  
>"You call that a speech?" Grover asked.<br>"Grover, shut up. I was trying to be deep." I said.  
>"It doesn't fit you." "You're right. It fits you. So why don't you give him a speech? I hear that great speeches was made from real things that happened to the writer." I said while I tried to hide my laugh. Fortunately, he didn't get it and smiled at my 'compliment' and went on to the speech.<br>"Look Perce, Annabeth's never been mad like this before. And that means she really took your outburst to her heart. You two have been bestfrinds since twelve. Do you really wan to ruin that because of your jealousy?" Grover said.  
>"No." Percy said.<br>"Then do something about this. Tomorrow is our concert. Write a song. Tell her how you feel." "I will. And for that, I'll write two songs." I patted him in the back.  
>"Good job Grover. And I have to say, that speech is deep, man." I said.<p>

**Im not having a schedule :P**


	4. So faithless, so under the surface

**BlackConverse24 -** _Agreed :( Glad you liked the story though :D_

**SonOfPoseidon29 - **_I will try to make it longer then _

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>  
>I woke up at 4 am in the morning. I know weird right? The thing is, we have to get ready for the concert. And the concert starts 8 in the morning. Speaking of concert, I have to wake up the three hooligans. They think I forgot last night, huh? Not in my watch.<br>I went to the living room only to see Seaweed Brain lying on the ground drooling and Knuckel Head cuddling with a pillow. I got my camera and took a picture. This would be great for black mail! I finished taking pictures and shouted,  
>"HELP! FIRE! OMYGODS THERE'S FIRE!" Percy shot up and bumped his head on the table. Go figure, he was sleeping right under the table. Luke also shot up and fell over the sofa.<br>"OW!" They said in unison.  
>"Good. Now you two are up, order breakfast while I wake Grover up." They sighed and nodded. I went to Grover's room and sneaked in. He was in the bed, lying on his back looking like a starfish. He was mumbling something about food. I leaned in to his ear and shouted,<br>"GROVER! JUNIPER'S HERE!" He shot up and said, "WHAT?"  
>"Good. You're up. Now go eat breakfast and get ready." He nodded and went to the kitchen. Good. Now it's time to punish them. I went to the kitchen and saw them sitting around the table talking and eating.<p>

(**HOURS LATER)**

I grabbed my red guitar and went outside. I saw the three hooligans waiting for me. They look pretty good "Wow." They said. "Thanks." I said.  
>We huddled up in a circle and started our ritual.<br>"OMG! The concert's gonna start in two minutes!" Percy said in his girl voice.  
>"You're totally right! OMG I'm nervous." Grover said. Also in a girl voice.<br>"OMG me too! OMG OMG OMG!" Luke said.  
>"Guys, we've done this a hundred times so we can do this. On one , two, three!" I said. On the count of three, we all shouted, "LET'S DO THIS!"<p>

So we finished the concert. I know, that's a heck of a concert! We signed t-shirts, cds, heads, arms, shoes, etc. You get the idea. We we're walking out the stadium when a certain girl came infront of Percy.  
>"Natalie!" he yelled. Oh no. It's Natalie. Here's comes .<br>"Percy! I missed you so much!" she said hugging Percy.  
>"I missed you too! Wow, you look amazing!" Percy said pulling away.<br>I looked at them form a distance. They kept talking about Saturday night. Looks like he just set up a date. They look so happy. Maybe I should just... move on ya know? If he's happy, then I'm happy. I felt a tear ran down my cheek. That's when I had it. I ran. Luke, Grover and Percy calling and running after me. But I was faster. I blocked out all of the noise aroung me. All I know is that I won't look back. He didn't look back 2 years ago so why would I? Paparazzi's started taking pictures. I didn't care. I just kept running. I stopped when I saw a familiar old building that I lived in for 3 years. It looks deserted. I saw another papparazzi so I ran until I bumped into...Nico.  
>"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didnt update . I was grounded :(<strong>

**4 reviews for the next one**


	5. Lights will guide you home

**no-percabeth-is-no-life-** _Thanks :)_

**BlackConverse24 -** _Maybe , read and find out :) And thanks_

**Im a half blood - **_Thanks so much !_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I sat there. My knees up in my chin. How could he? My life sucks. I loved him ever since we first met. This whole thing makes me bitter. I just want to break down and cry. They say crying is being weak. But I'm crying because I'm tired of being weak. Just then Luke came in.  
>"I thought I locked the door." I said.<br>"You okay? Wait, of course you're not."

I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
>"I'm hurt. I'm broken. I don't know if there's some kind of duck tape to put me back together." At this point, he hugged me.<br>"Life's tough Anna. Sometimes good things fall apart for better things to fall together."  
>"What are you saying?"<br>"I'm saying, you should try that whole fake dating for real."  
>"Luke I can't. Whenever I'm with someone else besides Percy, I feel like I'm cheating."<br>"The best thing to do right now is to move on." Luke said and shrugged.  
>As soon as he said that, he walked out if the room and tossed me my phone.<br>I looked at it. 'One miss call from Nico Di Angelo' Maybe Luke's right. Maybe I should just move on and try to forget this incident never happened. I'll still be friends with Percy. But not bestfriends anymore. I called Nico.  
>"Hello?" Nico said through the receiver.<br>"Nico it's me Annabeth. I was just wondering if you could come with me and hang out?"  
>"Hmmmmm... Depends. Is it a date?" I felt myself blush.<br>"Ummm.. If you want it to be."  
>"Then it's a date. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00 am"<br>"Sure!" With that I hung up. I went to the living room and announced, "Guys, I won't be here tomorrow. I'm going out."  
>Luke smiled. Grover looked bored. But Percy looked like he was about to blow. "With who?" Percy asked.<br>"Nico."  
>Percy clenched his jaw.<p>

(**2 CHAPTERS IN ONE BECAUSE I WONT BE UPDATING MUCH)**

* * *

><p>I was getting ready for today. Notice that I tried not to use the word 'date'? Oh shoot I just said it! Anyway, I was getting ready to meet up with Nico. We planned on going to starbucks first and go straight to the movies. The more publicity the better. I let my hair down in its usual curly-ness. Is that even a word? As you can see I don't really care.<p>

I looked at myself at the mirror and I look pretty good. I walked out of the room and saw the three hooligans playing COD. Seriously what is it with COD and boys? "Alright guys I'm off." I yelled through the virtual gun shots. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." They said in unison. Then suddenly Percy snapped up. "Oh I forgot! I have a date with Natalie today." I sighed "Okay I'll go now."

By the time I got to the lobby, it was 6:58. At exactly 7:00 am, Nico came in and greeted me. "Hi Annabeth. You look good today." he said. I tried to hide my blush. "Well thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." "Starbucks?" he asked. "Starbucks." he confirmed. So off we went to the mentioned coffee shop. So we just sat there and talked about life. I was happy at the moment until THEY came in. W.T.F. What is Percy doing here? With Natalie? Is this some kind of game? "Nico can we leave please?" I said trying to hide my face. "Sure." We stood up and he took my hand. Leading me to his car.

20 minutes later we arrived at the theater. "So what do you want to watch?" Nico asked. "Ummm... I was thinking Captain America." He agreed. We're in the middle of the movie when THEY came in. Wow stalker much? THEY sat two rows before us. I leaned in to Nico to whisper in his ear. "Hey I have to go to the washroom. Be back in a sec." "Miss Chase one second passed." he said jokingly. "Ha-ha." he just smirked and signaled me to go.

While going up, I grabbed Percy's arm and took him with me. The audience was so busy in the movie they didn't even notice. Even Natalie. I led him outside and went to the closet room. After I closed the door, I whisper-yelled at Percy. "What the heck is wrong with you? Can't you see I'm... watching a movie with Nico?" He gave this are-you-kidding-me? look. "Me? I was watching a whimpy dude get turned into a super buff guy with Natalie which is by the way called a 'date', then you come up and grabbed me to this closet!" he said in one breath. "I know what its's called! And the dude in the movie is brave. And you're the one who's stalking ME!" At this point, I hadn't noticed that we moved closer to each other every sentence. I could feel his breath. His warm breath. I stared into his eyes. Green to gray. Then I did the dumbest thing in the world. I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for more :)<strong>


	6. I will not break

**DarkDragonPaleWolf - **_Wow thanks, I laugh when Im writing xD_

**fictionbooksaremylife - **_Ok! hope you L.O.V.E it ;D_

**no-percabeth-is-no-life - **_Um.. ok:)_

**DarkLove12489 - **_ok :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's<strong> POV  
>Kissing her was like, kissing an angel. It was soft, sweet and gent- SLAP!<br>Annabeth interrupted my thoughts by slapping me. What the heck?  
>"What the heck?" I said.<br>"Why did you kiss me?"  
>"Me? You're the one who kissed me first!"<br>"But why didn't you let go?"  
>"How could I let go if I was kissing someone I loved for the past 3 years?" As soon as I said that, I clapped my hands to my mouth.<br>"What did you just say?" She grabbed me by the collar.  
>"I said I could've let go if it wasn't you. I don't want you to get mad at me..." Nice save Perce. She have a shock look on her face then turned into anger. She pushed me back and said, "Well you just made me even angrier." She stomped outside and went back to the theater.<br>I just stayed there like an idiot.

Annabeth's POV

I actually liked it. Not much but I thought I felt a spark. After he said that he loved me, I was considering on telling him that I love him too. But then he just have to make an excuse on why he didn't let go. I reached the rows and sat beside Nico.  
>"Where did you go? You missed a lot." He said. Then he saw the look on my face.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Just forget it. Let's just watch the movie."<br>I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. I was thinking about the sake of the band. If Percy and I kept fighting like this, there's a possibility that the band will break up. I have to do something about this.  
>- TIME LAPSE -<br>After Nico dropped me off, I went straight to the hotel room. I found Percy, Luke and Grover talking in the kitchen.  
>"Band Meeting in the living room!" I yelled. They all sat infront of the T.V facing me.<br>"Guys, I've had enough of this whole 'fake-dating' thing. I'm sorry but I'm not gonna do it anymore. It ruined everything that I cared about." I looked over Percy and our eyes locked. I guess he knows what I felt.  
>"Annabeth, if you don't do this, our album will never be recorded or produced." Grover said.<br>"True." I said.  
>"Wait a minute," Luke started. "If this whole 'fake-dating' thing is just for publicity, maybe we can think of something else to catch the paparazzi's attention."<br>"But the question is, 'what'?" I asked. The boys looked at each other as if they know the answer.  
>"Listen, Anna, we know what happened back in the movie theater. And we all know that you love Percy too."<br>"And we're thinking.." Grover continued.  
>"Annabeth, will you be me real girlfriend?" Percy finished.<br>"Guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do but... I don't want a relationship that is forced. Yes I do love Percy back but..." I lost track.  
>"But you don't want or relationship to be based on publicity issues." Percy finished.<br>"Exactly." I said putting my head down.  
>"Annie, it doesn't have to be that way. If you really love each other then go for it. You know what? Who cares about the paparazzi? If this makes you happy then we'll just have to dea with it." At that, Grover and Luke went outside to give us some space.<br>"So is that a yes?" Percy asked with that goofy grin of his.  
>"Seaweed Brain? Why do you always have to ruin the moment?"<br>"You know you love me for it." At that, he gave a a peck on the lips.  
>"Ummm, does Luke and Grover know that us being a real couple, it will attract more paparazzis? That means..."<br>"It benefit us all."Percy finished.  
>"All we have to do is tell Emma." I said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> REVIEW PLEEEAASE :)<strong>


	7. No one gets a happy ending today

**fictionbooksaremylife- **_Go do that xD Lawl, just joking. :))_

**Gypsy1213- **_Thanks!_

**DarkLove12489- **_GLADLY_

**Thefrey7598- **_I love Percabeth too!:) Obviously. Thanks MICHELLE OUT. xD_

**BlackConverse24- **_yay! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETHS POV<strong>

Emma sat there emotionless. She didn't even move while we're explaining. Her light blue eyes are so intimidating, that you'll probably melt just from staring at it. 30 seconds passed and she finally started to move.

"Okay then. I think that's a very good idea. I'm happy for you two." she said with a wary smile.  
>"Thanks M&amp;Ms (Em-en-ems)." Luke said as he got up.<p>

"Emma what's wrong with you? You seemed a little off today." I said.  
>"No nothing's wrong! Go enjoy you beautiful wonderful day!"<br>"Umm.. it's 7 in the evening." Grover said.  
>Emma looked kind of taken back. Then she put her poker face on again. "Right! I meant evening! Go enjoy your beautiful wonderful evening!"<br>We all looked at her shocked. Luke seemed pissed. "What's going on with Emma?" I whispered to Percy.  
>"I don't know. Maybe you two should have a girl talk." I slapped Percy's arm, and thus, initiating his infamous girly screams.<p>

"I told you he wasn't worth it." Luke snarled. I got scared. He never uses that tone to anyone. "What are you talking about Luke?" Emma said cheerfuly!  
>"Don't give me that bullshit! What did he do?" Luke took a scary step forward. Emma looked taken back.<br>"Who are you talking about?" Emma asked innnocently.  
>"BULLSHIT!" Luke advanced.<p>

Grover and Percy held him back. They took him outside.  
>"Get the fuck off of me!" I winced as he said that.<p>

"Talk to her. NOW." Percy said with a stern voice. I closed the door.  
>"Emma. What really happened?" I asked. I just noticed that she had tears staining her face.<br>"Emma." I said as I came over to hug her.  
>"Want to tell me what happened?" I asked.<p>

She looked up. Her once happy eyes turned dark blue.  
>"Zach." I didn't want to pry on her private life so I just let her cry. Now I know why Luke was acting all weird. He didn't like zach in the first place. Why? I have no idea. But I have the feeling that Zach is an ass by now.<br>After about two hours, she finally stopped crying and went home.

- TIME LAPSE -

I arrived at the hotel and went straight to our suite. I entered and saw Luke lying on the couch staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Percy and Grover we're at the kitchen whispering to each other.

"Hey guys." I whispered.  
>"Hey." They said in unison.<br>"Is Luke okay?" I asked.  
>They shook their heads. I looked back at Luke. He looked so tense. Like any minute a monster will come in and he's waiting to kill it. "Any ideas to get him talking again?" Grover asked.<br>"We need him for next week's charity concert." Percy added.

I thought about this for a minute. I knew Luke longer than anyone. Well except... When he needs advice, where does he usually go to? When he needs a friend, who does he go to? When he needs comforting, who does he go to? "Guys, get some sleep. I think I know how." They nodded going to their sleeping spot.

I got up. Looked at Luke for a second then headed to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed a number that I knew too well.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey are you free tomorrow? I need you to come over." I said tense.

"Yeah I'm free. What time?"

"As soon as possible."

"Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"No. But I'll explain once you get here."

"Alrighty then. Bye."

"Bye." I was about to hang up but something else came to mind. "Thanks...

..Thalia."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo.. whaddaya think? :D<strong>

**atleast 4 reviews for the next**

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**


	8. Look after you

**Sapphire-zebra- **_Thanks_

**Xylia Ren- **_I love Luke too:D_

**DarkLove12489- **_OK:))_

**DarkDragonPaleWolf- **_Thanks. Glad you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

Well, that was weird. Maybe she has girl problems? I arrived at their floor and knocked. After about 3 seconds, the door opened revealing Annabeth.  
>"Hey! So why do you need me?" I asked. She leaned in and whispered.<br>"Luke."

That was the only thing I needed to hear. I walked past Annabeth and looked for Luke.  
>"Where is he?" I asked.<br>"Grover's room. We figured he needed some privacy and alone time." I nodded and knocked at the door.

"Luke? You in there?" I asked. There were some grumbling and thumping until he asked.  
>"Thalia?"<br>"No it's Santa Claus. Of course it's me! Now open up!" He opened up and I went in, closing the door behind me.  
>"Sooo, what's new?" I asked. He sat infront of me and muttered.<br>"What?" I asked not hearing what he said. He sighed.  
>"Emma."<br>"What about Emma?"  
>"That bastard Zach did something."<br>"And that is..." I asked not knowing what happened.  
>"I don't know." He said.<p>

I stood up. "Are you kidding me? How do you know if he really did something? How do you know if what he did is really bad? Luke open your eyes and go ask your sister! Ask her nicely. I heard about your little outburst at her office. We don't want that to happen again do we?" By now I can feel the nergy within me. Luke tried to say something but I interupted him.

"Don't let a misunderstanding get in between you two! Be the best brother she ever had and support her! Go support and love!" I was staring at ceiling with my eyes beaming. Then to light up his mood I said, "From infinity and beyond!"

He laughed at my little act and said, "You're right. In fact, I'm going to talk to her right now."  
>"Good." He got up and grabbed his keys. Before he left he said, "Oh and Thals, thanks." Then hugged me. I sat there grinning like and idiot.<p>

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen talking to Percy when Luke bursts out Grover room and went outside. I looked at Percy.  
>"Told you Thalia's going to help. Now you owe me ten bucks." I said smirking.<br>"Fine." he said as he gave me ten bucks.  
>"I'm going to check on Thalia, kay?"<br>"Okay."

I got up and and went to Thalia. Surprisingly, she sat there grinning like there's no tomorrow.  
>"I take it it went good?"<br>"Yeah..." She said dreamily. I stared at her for a second then realized.  
>"Oh my gods he kissed you?" I asked in disbelief.<br>"What? NO!"  
>"You're denying it! I can see it in your eyes!"<br>"He just hugged me. That's all." she sighed. "And besides, We're friends.."  
>"Well Thals, thanks. He's back to normal I guess." We stared at each other and then someting clicked.<br>"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" We said in unison.

**Thalia's POV**

"Well I have to go. I have a meeting at Starbucks." I said.  
>"Okay. Bye Thals! See you next Saturday at the concert!" Annabeth yelled. I got in to the elevator and pressed a button. Before the doors closed, a man ran in. He was quite handsome if you ask me. He was wearing all black. Almost like a goth.<p>

"You a goth?" I asked him.  
>"Uhh... no. I just like black. Nice to meet you by the way." He said.<br>"Yeah same." I stared at him for who knows how long when the elevator made that annoying sound. 'ding!'  
>"Uhhh.. Nico Di Angelo by the way." ..No way. No freakin' way!<br>"Thalia Grace. And you're the one who I'm supposed to meet at Starbucks."  
>"Yeah. You too. Want a ride?" he asked. I smiled.<br>"Sure."

Here I am, sitting at Starbucks talking to one of the most handsome guys I've ever met. Of course, I wouldn't say that to him. That would rush things. Anyway, we were talking about him and Annabeth.

"So you and Annabeth are dating for publicity?" I asked.  
>He shrugged. "Yeah. I mean it was okay. She's cool and all. But since she and Percy are a thing now, Nicobeth is left in the shadows." he chuckled after that.<br>"Well I've been waiting for them to get together for ages. I'm actually surprised it's because of jealousy." I said.

"Yeah well sometimes jealousy works better than a date." I looked at him for a second before saying, "Touche."

He smirked. "Well it's getting late. Should we be heading back? I mean won't they be worried about you?" I scoffed. "Worried? More like happy."  
>He chuckled. "Okay. Well I propose we should go watch a movie." I stood up and threw my cup to the garbage. "Sure. I'm craving for popcorn anyway."<p>

"Come on. I know the way." He said. We went to his car and opened the door for me. I stepped in and to the theater we went!

- AFTER THE MOVIE -

"Oh my gods that was scary!" I said. We were on our way to his car and it's probably 10:30 pm by now.  
>"Scary? You call that scary? It's just a bunch of dudes dying one by one. What is so scary about that?" he scoffed. He opened the door for me and I hopped in.<br>"B-but the bridge it was dangly and stuff!" I challenged. He got in to the driver's seat and looked at me.  
>"Dangly? What is that? Is that even a word?" He started driving.<br>"Well I don't know! It must be! Considering it popped in my mind.."  
>He mutterd but I can still hear him. "That must be one heck of a brain you got there."<p>

"Hey! I heard that!" We kept arguing about the movie until we got to the hotel. He dropped me off at the hotel. And we continued arguing about who's a better band, Linkin' Park (him) or Green Day (me). We kept this up until we reached my friends' hotel door.

"Well, this is the number." I said.  
>He looks a bit disappointed. "A-are you sure? I mean we could be wrong.."<br>I chuckled a bit. "I'm sure it is Nico. Thanks for tonight. I had fun." He smiled one of his dazzling smiles. "Your welcome. And I had fun too."  
>I could feel his breath trickle my cheek. I didn't realize that each time we talked, we moved and inched closer. He looked into my eyes and whispered,<br>"You have very beautiful eyes."

I whispered back, "Thank you." He inched closer and I closed my eyes. Right when our lips are about to touch, the door opened.  
>"I think Thalia needs to go inside now." Said Luke with his jaw clenched.<br>We jumped apart. "Oh. Yeah. See you around Nico."  
>Nico smiled at me. "See you Thalia." But before he left, he winked. Which made me blush.<br>Luke noticed this and pulled me inside. One sentence came out from his mouth. "What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT <strong>**WARNING: The story might get pretty.. Graphic. Should of rated M almost. No "lemons" though. **


	9. Lost along the way

**Sapphire-Zebra- **_I didnt mean it like that :)_

**Xylia Ren- **_Forget it :P Thanks_

**BlackConverse24- **_Thalico fan, huh? ;) Lawl. And yes. Luke is getting very jealous._

**PJOaddict16- **_Sis :) And Thanks. I do my best to be._

**no-percabeth-is-no-life- **_Team Thalico? Dont be toooo sure._

**Cody13- **_Thaaaanks! And thats K, I like a little critisism. (Dont think I spelt that right :P)_

**Im a half-blood- **_Thanks:)_

**DarkLove12489- **_Kk And thanks. Im sorta known for my awesomeness her xD_

**TinyRules- **_Thanks:)_

**Vivi007- **_Yea, me too_

**NickiD1233- **_Yes he is;)_

**DarkDragonPaleWolf- **_Kk, thanks._

**Noticed that everyones rooting for Thalico...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

I sat down and ate breakfest with the band. There was a lot of awkwardness and Luke was giving me the silent treatment. Ever since he saw me almost kiss Nico hes been avioding me. I don't get why though. We've been friends forever, and hes always been so supportive. I guess he just doesnt like Nico. But why? Theres nothing wrong with him. Hes really nice, and cute, and understanding. I sighed. Is Luke actually jealous? Or is he just paraniod? I havent talked to Nico since.

"So...Wow..." Percy said, breaking the silence. "Good eggs.. !" He took a bite of the eggs as I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the sausage.

Then someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it!" Luke and I said at the same time. We made eye contact for a second then Luke nodded and said "Do you mind? Not expecting your new boyfriend, are you?" "Hes not!-" "Yea whatever." Luke stood up and walked to the door. I looked away annoyed.

"These really are great eggs!" Grover said awkwardly, looking at Percy. Then he started stuffing his face. Typical Grover.

"Cold shoulder,huh?" Annabeth asked smirking. "Yea, I've been there." She looked at Percy and I sighed.. again. Annabeth noticed. "Dont worry, he'll get over it. What happened anyway?" I picked at my food. "Nothing really. He-"

"Hey everyone!" It was Natalie, 15 pounds lighter. She had a new haircut too. Chin length. "Um..." I looked at everyones expressions. Annabeth was having a mini heart attack. I chuckled. "Hey Natalie... Why.. are you here?" I asked, trying not to sound bothered.

She sat down next to me. I cleared my throat. "Have you had breakfest?" She shrugged. "Im not hungry, thanks." She rolled her eyes. "I want to talk to you guys." Natalie smirked. "Percy and I are dating.." Annabeth said awkwardly. Natalies' smile slowly melted. "Uh...Thats great.. for you. How long?" Natalie nodded. "Almost two weeks..." Annabeth added. Natalie didnt look happy. She put on a smirk and looked back at Annabeth. 'Well lucky for you, Im not here for Percy."

"Then why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Because.." Natalie grinned. "I want to join the band."

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short! I didn't really have time. <strong>


	10. This house no longer feels like home

**AntiThalico**_- The story has to stay intresting..._

**Xylia Ren-**_ Ok... xD_

**DarkDragonPaleWolf- **_Maaaybe. :)_

**runningpool22- **_Wow. Thank you._

**PJOaddict16- **_Hahaha xD Guessing you're a Thalico fan?_

**LemonHead52- **_xD Wow, you're so nice... _

**DarkLove12489- **_Lawl. Everyone loves Thalico._

**_LOVING HOW EVERYONE HATES Natalie_**

* * *

><p><strong>EMMAS POV<strong>

So, Im having another meeting with the band. They didnt tell me why for this one, just said to meet up at Taco Bell. I looked in the mirror and finished off my hair when Zach came.

"Hey Zach." I smiled nervously. "Whatever babe." He popped open a bottle of beer then he looked at me disgusted. "Why are you getting all fancied up?" I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I..uh" I tried hard to think of something. "Im... uh..." He narrowed his eyes. I could feel him getting mad. Oh no. "You're still working for that god damn band, arent you?" I gulped. "N-no.. I.." I looked around for help, answers.. anything that would get me out of this. "I thought I made it clear." He said gritting his teeth. He gripped the beer bottle and stood up. "I know.." I said backing up. Zach threw the bottle at my head and I ducked, but the glass shattered above me, leaving scratches on my face. "Zach, please!" He took another step closer and I felt his breath on my neck. "Quit the fucking band.. or else I'll stop, and you'll have to pay." He slammed me against the wall and I wiped a tear off my cheek. With that he left.

I looked at my watch and gasped. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and smeared foundation to cover up my scratches and ran to Taco Bell.

-TIME LAPSE-

I sat down with the band... And Natalie. "Hi." I said as I sat down. "Hey." They replied. "So why am I here?" I asked. "I want to join the band!" Natalie blurted out and smirked. I raised my eyebrows and looked at what was called Riptide. "Um..." Then I looked back at Natalie. "What instrumment?" She laughed. "No, no, sweetheart. I sing." She cleared her throat and started singing that song by Adele. I admit, she was... impressive. Amazing.. When she finished the song everyone clapped and Annabeth sank in her seat.

"As.. GREAT as you are Natalie, we already have a singer.. Annabeth." Natalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just think about it. My offer still stands." She sat down and ate a taco. Luke looked at me. Zach. I quickly looked away and drank some water.

After watching Natalie eat like... 4 tacos, I chuckled. "How do you eat that much and stay skinny?" She looked up suprised. "You think... You think Im skinny?" I nodded. "Yea,I noticed you lost weight since the last time I saw you. You're doing good Nat." She just looked at me for acouple seconds and cleared her throat. "Thanks, but I need to use the bathroom now." Her smile melted as she got up and left for the bathroom.

When she left, I looked back at the band. "She is good, great actually." Percy facepalmed. "You cant actually be thinking about this. Shes a terriable person. Annabeth groaned. "Shes trying to replace me." Grover agreed. "But shes doing a great job. Hate to say this Annie, but shes a better singer than you." Annabeth stomped on Grovers foot.

Luke was staring at me. "Whats that?" He asked. "Whats what?" I said wondering if they were showing." I touched my face and felt the foundation smeer. I quickly got up and left.

I honestly cant handle any more stress right now. I dont know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. Thanks:)<strong>

**I didnt forget about Zach and Emma:)**


	11. Does this darkness have a name?

**runningpool22**- _Thanks:)Keep reviewing._

**Xylia Ren- **_Zach is ment to be an idiot xD And thats ok, no one thinks Natalie should be._

**ImmaNerd98- **_:-) Glad you like it._

**DarkLove12489- **_Lawl. Its called Bulimia._

**PJOaddict16- **_I know, I know, Im awesome xD (jk) + Yea, I figured_

**AntiThalico- **_Yup:)_

**IzzyQuagmire0907- **_WASNT PLANNING TO_

**LemonHead54- **_Wow, you must really hate Natalie. Glad you like the story._

**Im a half-blood- **_Natalies not even in.. yet;)_

**BlackConverse24- **_Glad you think that._

* * *

><p><strong>LUKES POV<strong>

I was watching from a distance in the kitchen. Nico was over. I ate a pickle and bitterlty watched Nico and Thalia laugh. She was MY friend, and we always had feelings for eachother. Then suddenly this Nico guy comes along, who was supposed to be fake-dating Annabeth by the way, and its like I dont even exist.

"Thalia, huh?" Natalie smirked, took off her purse and sat down. I turned my head. "Hey Natalie, Pickle?" I asked handing her the pickle jar. She shook her head. "Dont change the subject, Castellan" She nodded her head at Thalia and I sighed. "Its that obvious?" She chuckled. "Yea... Whats going on there, anyway?" I took another bite of the pickle, and remembered Natalie was trying to replace Annabeth. "Kind of none of your bussiness" I said annoyed. Her smirk melted. "I was just trying to help." I rolled my eyes. "Unbelievable. You wanna help, Natalie? Try kissing someone elses ass, Annabeth wannabe." Without saying anything, she got up and walked away.

She left her purse on the kitchen counter. Me being Luke Castellan, I had to pick pocket the bitch. I snickered to myself. She was trying to replace Annabeth after all.. I grabbed her black and pink purse, unzipped it, and looked through. But all I found were a bunch of Laxotives. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Natalie who was trying to flirt with Percy and I put the Laxotives inside my jacket pocket.

-TIME LAPSE-

I went to Nico's place and knocked on the red door. "Yo." Nico answered. Then he saw my face. "Oh, its you." He said. I wrinkled my nose. "Stay away from her." Nico laughed. "Or what?" I just stood there, not saying anything. "Cant you see?" Nico spoke up. "Man, she doesnt want you. She chose me and you know that. So now you hate me for it." I didnt say anything. Nico sighed. "It doesnt have to be this way, man. Just let her go." I sighed. "By the way, when is the last time you talked to your sister?" He slammed the door in my face. "Whats that supposed to mean!" I yelled. "Nico!" I punched the wall.

I took a cab to Zach and Emmas place and went in through the window.

The place was a dump. Beer bottles everywhere... spraypaint on the walls.. Zachs drugs all over the floor. Gods, I hated that guy. I heard Zach and his junkie friends in the next room. I quitley walked into the living room. I saw Emma huddled up on the torn up couch. "Emma?"She got up startled, but she wouldn't look at me. "Emma, whats wrong?" I asked concerened. She sniffled. She was crying. "N-nothing." I walked closer. "Emma, what arent you telling me?" She turned around. "Oh my god.. M&Ms.." I grabbed her arm. Bruises.. "What did he do, Ems?" She wouldnt say anything. I hugged her. "Im not gunna let him do this to you." She shook her head. "Please dont.. Not now. Please." I nodded. It took everything not to go in that room and beat the shit out of him. No way he was getting away with this. "No way Im leaving you here.." I grabbed Emmas arm.

We left and we went to the hotel suite.

We walked in. After telling everyone what happened I let Emma crash on the couch. Meanwhile Natalie was looking through her purse in the kitchen. I walked to her. "Hey Natalie.." She ignored me and kept looking through her purse. I stood infront of her. "Looking for these?" I took out the Laxotives. She frowned at me and looked down. She snatched them away and put them back in her purse. "Natalie.. What are you doing to yourself?" I asked concerned. She shrugged and mocked my vioce."Kind of none of your bussiness, Nico wannabe. And by the way, I talked to Thalia for you. Your welcome." She said sarcastically. "Well, what did she say?" Natalie shrugged. "She said she loves you, but as a friend. She wants Nico." I sighed. "Thanks for trying Nat." Natalie made a face. "Whatever, Castellan.""

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Hope you like it:) Had some writers block.<strong>


	12. Behind these castle walls

**Xylia Ren-** _Dont feel bad for Luke just yet xD Yes, Natalies bulimic. And I hate Zach, he sorta bores me xD LOL_

**DarkLove12489- **_K, and please put more than 'update' so I have more to respond to_

**IzzyQuagmire0907- **_Ok:) _

**DarkDragonPaleWolf- **_Thanks:) So you feel bad for Luke now? Kk xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Natalies POV<strong>

I took a deep breath and placed my fingertips on the edge of the bathroom sink. I focused on what was looking back at me in the mirror. '_You're not pretty enough," _his vioce whispered in my mind. I fluffed my hair. If Im playing the part, I have to look the part. God, whats wrong with me? In the backround of my reflection was the tiolet. Turning my head back, I sighed. Desperatly, I shuffled towards the tiolet rubbing my stomach. '_Atleast I dont have to vomit to make myself feel good.'_ He snickered. His vioce was like a bell that wouldn't stop ringing.

Unexpectingly, Luke stormed in. I started screaming like a maniac. "Ever heard of knocking, Castellan?" I yelled. He looked over my body and over the tiolet. "You've been here for awhile." Luke responded. I took an angry step towards him. "Just because you found Laxotives in my purse doesnt mean Im..." My vioce faded and my sentence trailed off. He narrowed his eyes and nodded. "You cant even say it." Oddly, he held open the bathroom door for me and without saying a word I walked out and into the 'living room' of the hotel suite.

Everyone was looking at me weird, like I was a monster on crack. So basically how everyone was looking at me when I first came back here. I noticed Emma sleeping on the couch with her blue blanket. She had been beat, bad. Turns out Zach never changed. I couldnt let him keep doing this. Somehow, he'll end up hurting Emma more than this. I threw my purse over my shoulder.

"Annabeth, drive me to Larry's cupcake shop." I demanded, sending a quick text. She gave me the classic are-you-kidding-me?- look. Flipping my short, dark hair I rolled my eyes. "NOW!" I yelled walking out the door. Annabeth cursed silently and grabbed the bands car keys. "I call shotgun!" I claimed and ran out to the cars passenger seat. Annabeth looked obligated and bored as she sat in the drivers seat.

When she started driving it was quiet. "Hows Percy?" I smirked, knowing she would have a smart ass answer. She wrinkled her nose, clearly annoyed. "You would like to know, wouldn't you?'

Off topic, the truth was I picked Annabeth to drive me because I wanted to get along with her. Like old times. Being in her shoes, well... her life must be hard. Having someone trying to steal your band, and your fame, and your boyfriend.. But thats not why I came back, just my cover story.

I jokingly raised my hands up in defense. "I didnt mean it like that." Annabeth pulled over and slammed on the break. "Get out, you Bulimic bitch." I stared at her shocked. "Luke told everyone... But Im not going to let your attention eating disorder get in the way of reality. You're the same stupid, heartless, self centered girl you've always been. Annabeth insulted, raising her vioce. "Annabeth-" She pointed a finger at me. "Because you take everything form me!" You cant even help it, its who you are!" I swallowed. "We were best friends.." She pointed out. "Remember Melissa?" I nodded. "You were there for me when she went missing. You cried with me!.. But now you use her as a punchline in a joke just to hurt me!" Annabeth almost started crying. I was speechless, and it hurt inside because every word she said was the truth. She rubbed her eyes. "You're as dead to me as Melissa is dead." She said bitterly. "So get out." Without saying anything, I did as told and she drove away as fast as she could.

-FLASHBACK-

I stood up feeling more ashamed than ever before. Infront of me was an empty cupcake box. He looked at me resentful. "Its ok..." He said throwing the cupcake box away. "I can help you.. theres a way to get rid of it.. I can show you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please:) And if you have any ideas PM me, I just use them.<strong>


	13. Colorblind

**DarkDragonPaleWolf-** _Sure, No Prob. This chapters dedicated to You._

**PJOaddict16-** _shes bulimic._

**IzzyQuagmire0907- **_K_

**BlueBerrySourStraps- **_Dont like Natalie, do you?_

**DaughterOfHermes11- **_Thanks(:_

**DarkLove12489- **_K..._

* * *

><p><strong>PERCYS POV<strong>

"Should I fire her?" Emma asked, brushing her long Blond hair out of her face. "Yes!" Annabeth blurted out, desparate. Everyone looked at her awkwardly as she rolled her eyes. "What, shes cruel!" Annabeth spat. "Says the girl who dumped her at the side of the road." Luke defended. I studied his face. Hes been mentioning her a lot. Not exactly a good thing.

Grover just sat there, not really intrested in the topic. "What do you think, Grover?" I asked, not really caring. He started at Emma. "I dont know, what do you think, Emma?" He squinted his eyes and she didn't respond.

About 30 minutes later Natalie arrived. "Hi..." She said quietly, setting her designer purse on the kitchen counter. She nodded her head at Luke and he nodded back. Maybe they're friends now. I have to admit that kinda bothers me What if she sucks him in like she did me? To myself, I shook my head. Luke is smarter than that.

From then on, everyone did their own thing. Grover and Luke played COD, Call of duty, Emma watched with a bowl of popcorn, Natalie left to one of the rooms, and I sat next to Annabeth on the couch. "Im worried." She croaked. "I love you." I smiled. "Love you too, Anna." With a mouth full of popcorn, Emma made a face. "Get a room." Annabeth smiled more, and I shook my head. "I dont want to pressure you or anything, you know... because of Zach, but uh.. You havent booked us a gig in a month." "Yea..", She began nervously. "About that.. er.." Whatever she was gunna say, she chickened out.

I slept like a baby that night. Despite somethings, other things were falling into place. I woke up later around 3 am with a dry mouth. I stood up and went to get something to drink. On my way to the kitchen, I heard laughing. Natalies laugh. I took acouple more steps and discovered Luke and Natalie. I squinted. They were sneaking around behind my back? As soon as they saw me their smiles faded. "Whats going on?" I asked clearly mad. "Its not what it looks like." Luke replied. "Its always what it looks like. How long have you been dating, then?" After acouple awkward seconds of silence, she laughed. "You think were sneaking around? Me and Castellan arent that close. Not close at all for that matter. Looks like someone needs glasses." I wrinkled my nose. "Theres no time for your games, Natalie. Grow up." She shrugged carelessly. "Whatever. Goodnight." She winked at me and strolled to her matress.

"We're just friends, man. I wouldnt do that with Natalie." He said, then gave me a smile to assure me, but it didn't work. Im not stupid. I took a step towards him. "Just because Thalia broke your heart doesnt mean you can do whatever you want." I spat. He gulped and laughed bitterly. "You stilll have feelings for Natalie, dont you?" He asked. "As if." I replied. He reached in his pocket and pull out something I knew too well. "Annabeth is never going to marry you once she finds out you kissed Natalie."

The engagement ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Didnt see that coming, did you? Review please(: <strong>


	14. Shattered

**Xylia Ren- **_thanks?_

**DarkLove12489- **_K(:_

**PJOaddict16- **_Thanks.(: And Percy was going to propose to Annabeth.. I'll explain later on in the story._

**pomy1594- **_Thanks_

**DarkDragonPaleWolf- **_Percy was gunna marry no problem_

**BlueBerrySourStraps- **_Thanks(: Trust me theres more._

* * *

><p><strong>THALIAS POV<strong>

"Zach." Nico stated. I sighed. "I cant believe you're still friends with him after what he did with Emma." "You mean Lukes sister?" Nico

replied."Not the point." I said, rolling my eyes. Nico kissed my cheek. "I know how this looks, ok? But he trusts me.. He tells me stuff

that I can use against him? Who do you think told Luke about Emma? I didnt say anything because I knew it was all true. "Im going to

head back. Their expecting me." I told him.

Heading back, I thought about it. And by it, I mean everything. I thought about Melissa. She went missing three years ago, but

everyone knew she was dead. Annabeth didn't take it very well.

"Hey!" I approached. There he was, sitting alone at the kitchen counter with a glass of cheap wine. "Penny for your thoughts?" Luke

looked up at me as if I disrupted them. He replied by pouring more wine into his glass and chugging it down. "What are you doing

here?" He asked hastily. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "Came for a chat. I thought we were still friends." He laughed like he

couldn't believe I just said that. "Things change, remember?" I rubbed my neck, like I always do when Im nervous. It was awkward. He

wouldn't say anything.

Luke moved his gaze towards the fridge, at the photos on it. Photos of the band and photos of their friends. He narrowed his eyes at

one particular photo with Percy, Annabeth, and Natalie. I sighed, remembering that day. I was the one who took the photo, 4 years

ago, when we were all 13. Riptide was something they only dreamed about, but a lot has changed since then. Natalie gained more too,

and her once long carmel hair is now short and dark brown. Percy and Annabeth on the other hand, didnt look that different. Except for

the fact that they were once genuinely happy.

"If you like Natalie, its ok.." I said with a smile. He snorted and shook his head in disbelif. "You don't know anything." "OH, C'mon..

dont deny it. I can help you." I assured him with another smile. It seemed like he was thinking about it, but not for the right reasons.

"Sure. I'll ask her out. And after she says no, you crawl back to Nico, and never speak to me again."

Luke slid the wine bottle to me and stood up, making me feel guilty. I hope it won't always be like this. I watched him pull Natalie

aside and into the hallway. Curiously, I got up, followed them, put my back up against the wall and listened closley. "She is finally

trying to be your friend, huh? Its an opportunity. Take it." That was obviously Natalie. "After all this time?" Luke. "I dont know. But she

is not our biggest problem. You are. Why the hell would you kiss Percy?" I widened my eyes at what I was hearing. "I dont know. I got

caught up in the moment." I heard Lukes laugh. "The moment? He and Annabeth were about to get-" "Dont lecture me on this,

Castellan!" Natalie said, rather loudly. I couldn't take all this. I was so confused and suprised that, I left before their conversation

ended. I had a lot that needed to sink in.

The most awkward dinner of my life. Everyone was silent and I knew why. One word: Secrets. Luke kept staring at Percy and

glancing at me. Grover and Emma seemed to be having a conversation with their expressions, while Natalie was playing with her food,

humming a lullaby and Annabeth was eating quietly. A few minutes later, Luke stood up and cleared his throat. "I need to say

something." He stated simply. Everyone turned their heads, including me. Before speaking, Luke glared at me, as if he was just about

to prove a point of somekind. "Natalie, You have your problems. Obviously, I have mine. Blah, blah, blah, Do you want go on a date

tomarrow night?" Everyone was grining, making kissy faces or something. I quickly looked at Percy, who was glaring at Luke. Natalie

paled. "Im really really sorry, but.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like it(= Review for more.<strong>


	15. Together We Cry

**Xylia Ren- **_Lol. Thanks(= _

**runningpool22- **_Wow, thank you!_

**DarkLove12489- **_Ok!_

**DarkDragonPaleWolf- **_Good, You're going to get a lot of those._

**Percabeth lover 28- **_Thank you! Any yea, thats going to happen_

**BlueBerrySourStraps- **_Thanks! I think you hate Natalie more than anyone xD_

* * *

><p><strong>LUKES POV<strong>

"...No." Natalie said at last. "Oh, Thank God." I replied without thinking. Truth was, I was relieved. But there was apart of me that

wished she said yes. She raised her eyebrows and scoffed. "Excuse me...? Why did you...?" I glanced at Thalia. "Because no one else

wants you." Thalia looked away, and Natalie just blinked. "What?" I swallowed and turned my head back to Natalie. at Natalie. "No.

One. Wants. You." I looked her in the eyes, implying Percy, but she didn't get it. "Whatever. You're the one who can't get over your ex-

girlfriend." Thalia looked reallyuncomfortable. Who could blame her? "Atleast I have friends." I argued. She rolled her eyes and

scrunched up her nose."Friends? The only person here whoactually cares about you is Emma... and me. Or atleast I did, before you

turned all Pathetic." I laughed at her comment. "_IM _pathetic? _Im _not the one forcing my fingers down my throat!" After I said that, I

regreted it immediately. She closed her eyes, and walked out of the hotel suite. "Wow..." Grover spoke awkwardly. "These are some

really good burgers!" Then he stuffed his face. Typical Grover.

**-****Time Lapse-**

"So what should I do?" She shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I obviously dont know anything about love." I sighed. "Oh

M&Ms.. Why were you with him?" She took a deep breath. "If I told you, you would hate me forever." "I could never hate you, you're

my little sister." I smiled and ruffled her hair, but she had the worst look on her face. "So, Whats with Natalie..?" I pretended to not

care. "How am I supposed to know?" "Dont give me that. Somethings up, even if you're just friends with her. You couldn't hate her.

Just like you couldn't hate me." Her voice cracked at the end. "Hey, Im going to go out. Blow off some steam." I told her & she nodded.

Grover walked in. "Emma, its him." He was holding her phone, which was ringing. "What were you doing with my phone, Grover?"

She asked glaring, nodding her head sideways at me. He turned his head at me, just noticing I was there. "Uh.. Yo Luke, Whats up,

bro?" He fist pumped me. "Ok, whats going on?" I asked. "Are you guys secretly dating?" They both looked at eachother and laughed. "

Nah. Never. Im still with Juniper, dude." Grover replied. He didn't seem like he was lying, but there was something suspicious going on

here. I shrugged. "K then. Hey Emma, How come our concert was canceled?" She gulped. "I don't know. I'll.. check."At that moment,

Annabeth stormed in. "I can**'**t believe you did this!" I scrunched my eyebrows with confusion. "What did I do?" I asked. "Not you! Her."

She pointed at Emma, and Emma slowly teared up. "You don't understand." Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair. "Did I do

something to upset you?" My eyes bounced between the two of them. "Annabeth, I can fix it. Its honestly not that

big of a deal." She took a shaky breath. "You don't understand." "No, I don't!" Annabeth yelled. I crossed my arms.

"Emma, what is she talking about?"Emma bit her lip. Beneath her sadness, was a grin. "Lets just say... Riptide is over. For good."

* * *

><p><strong>Answer these questions please. Im not exactly sure what you guys would like.<strong>

**1.) Should I go on with the story?**

**2.) Do you think Luke&Natalie should be together?**

**3.) Which characters do you like and hate the most.**

**THANKS(=**


	16. Letters From The Sky

**Xylia Ren- **_Thanks! I hate Zach too. But in a way I like Natalie, other than her 'bitchy side'_

**DarkLove12489- **_Emma is not really evil.. _

**coolo123- **_ok(=_

**BlueBerrySourStraps- **_Lol, You always right in caps(:_

**DarkDragonPaleWolf- **_thanks! I actually never thought of putting Nico with Natalie._

**Thefrey7598- **Uh. Yes..

**Percabeth lover 28-** _Wow, Thats so nice! Thank_

* * *

><p><strong>ZACHS POV<strong>

I grinned at the fascinating news. Riptide was done. Done, Over, Finished, Cancelled... Completed. Which means that all my work had

paid off after all.

"Guess that means your little secret is safe." I said still grinning. Emma teared up. "I... hate you." I shook my head sympatheticly,

putting a hand on her cheek. I kissed her and she kissed back unwillingly. Emma cried silently. "Im really glad we could make this

work." I stated, putting my hands around her waist vindictively. "They hate me." She said, tears running down her cheek. I rolled my

eyes, tierd of her lack of cooperation. "You know they would hate you more if they knew the truth about Melissa." Her bottom lip

trembled when I said Melissa's name. "You know I didn't mean to." "Does it matter?" "I was 12!" She yelled still crying. "And now your

15. Your done here. Get out." She wiped the tears away and ran out.

After she left I popped open a beer and invited the guys. After I told them what happened with Riptide we made a toast. Jerry even

brought acouple cakes. They were my own personal Anti-Riptide club.

An hour later of partying my laptop got thrown at the wall. I widened my eyes. "Hey!" I turned around to see who it was to find

Natalie. "Well, Well." I approached. "You always did know how to make an entrance." She smirked, not saying anything. "Why are you

here? If you wanted to talk maybe you should of showed up at Larry's cupcakes." She gulped. "Yea, I know. My ride dropped me off...

at the side of the road." I laughed taking a step towards her. "How convenient." Her smirk melted. "I'm not here to make small talk.

I'm here to find out what the hell you have on Emma, and I'm not going to leave untill I do." I looked around for a way out. I didn't

have time for this stubborn bitch.

"Fine, I'll tell you. After you eat this cake. All of it." Her face turned red. "Whatever." Natalie grabbed a fork and sat down. I put my

hands in my pocket and remembered the guys were watching. She took a bite of the cake, and another, and another, and another.

Jerry snickered. "Pig." Natalie glared at him and took another bite as I laughed at her. "I see you were so impressed with your first chin

that you added two more." She wasn't fat at all, but the goal was to make her feel fat. I know it sounds cruel, but I dont care. She

ignored me, determind to finish the cake. Jerry fist pumped me and grinned. "When you stepped on the scale I thought my phone

number popped up." "Oh!" The guys said, impressed with his insult.

After Natalie finished ALL of it, she stood up. Before she could say anything, I cut her off. "You know how to get rid of it. Bathrooms

down the hall." She looked at me, her brown eyes full of hatred. "That wasn't part of the deal!" She screamed. "It is now." I answered.

She walked towards me untill our faces were inches apart. "Emma may let you push her around, but I wont." I laughed, looking at

Jerry. "What are you going to do? You couldn't win a fight if your stupid life depended on it. " Natalie slammed me to the wall.

"Game on."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!(=<strong>


	17. Suicidal Tendencies

**DarkLove12489**,** CheckTheHermesCabin- AlwaysThem, Percabeth Lover 20170, Pjofan44, HUNGERGAMESx**

-_Thanks for reviewing(=_

* * *

><p><strong>[2 MOTHS LATER] <strong>

**Moxie's POV**

"Are you done yet?" I sighed, getting annoyed. No answer. "C'mon! I know you're in there! If your trying to hide from Alec, he knows you're there too." I yelled. Still no answer. "C'mon, open the door!" I sighed, getting worried. I balled up my fist and banged on the bathroom door over and over. "Hey, whats wrong?" Justin said walking towards me. "She won't come out." I replied. I was so sick with worry, I would of cried. Justin stared at me. "Do you think...?" "I don't know, just open the door." I said. He tugged on the door knob. It was locked. So, he backed up with his shoulder pointed toward the door and ran as quick as he could, when the door opened.

**[Earlier that day...]**

**Alec's POV**

** "**Faggot." They spat towards me. I ignored them and continued to walk home. Ever since I came out, I got bullied. All my friends started acting weird and my sister got really protective.

I was strolling home when I spotted a girl sleeping across the street. She was on the bench and she was using a black bag as her pillow. Concerned, I headed towards her. She was young. Also pretty, for someone who is homeless. I sniffed the air. It seemed like she hasn't showered in atleast a week. Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the sunlight. "Why are you sleeping on the bench?" I asked her. She sat up, wiping her eyes. "I ranaway." She responded. "Do you need a place to stay? You can stay in my home, its across the street." I offered.

Half an hour later, I got her settled in the 'guest room.' She thanked me only about a thousand times. She was really greatful. But I had so many questions that she always found a way out of answering. "This is really nice of you." She smiled. "You were sleeping on the bench, what else could I do?" I smiled back. "So when are you going to tell me your name?" I asked. She sat on the matress. "Will your parents mind me here?" She questioned, looking at the ceiling. I gulped. "No, Its just me and my sister, Moxie." Her only response- "_oh._"

My phone beeped and I got a text. It was Justin. He said hes on his way over. I smiled and ran down stairs. "Justin is coming over." I said with excitment. Moxie chuckled. "Did you do your homework?" I gave her 'the look.' "Hell no." She laughed at my response and went back to writing her english paper. What a geek.

Then, the girl who I let sleep in the guest room came down stairs. Crap. "Hey, can I have something to eat? I haven't had anything in days." Moxie widened her eyes. "I thought you were gay!" The girl quickly turned her head in suprise. "I am! She's just homeless. She was sleeping on that bench across the street." I explained. Moxie looked at her, then back at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said worried. "I don't know..." I shrugged. It was silent. Oh no. The girl cleared her throat. "I really like pizza..."

Soon Justin came and I introduced him to the homeless girl. Moxie and Justin asked a lot of questions, but she was quiet. She wouldn't even tell us her name. Guess she doesn't trust us? Not yet anyway. I didn't ask her anything. I didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. After she finished the pizza she thanked us.

Hours past and Justin and Moxie were on the couch watching tv, so it was just me and the girl. "How long have you been a runaway?" I asked, breaking the silence. "4 days." She answered. "How long have you been gay?" She questioned. "I came out 2 weeks ago. I've been gay for 3 years." I replied, trying not to show any emotion. "Brave." She nodded. "Not really." I said back. She placed a strand of hair behind her ears. "Don't you want to know what I did?" She asked. I looked at her body. Bruises everywhere. "Will it change anything?" I answered back. She shook her head. "I'm a bad person. I'm weak, stupid, and gullible. Im a murderer." Tears ran down her cheek. I honestly didn't know how to respond. She seemed fragile. "I'm sorry." She said. "Why?" I asked. "You'll see." She croaked.

**[20 minutes later]**

**Moxie's POV**

_"_Oh my gosh!" I put my hand over my mouth, in shock. "Alec!" Justin called. Alec was making his way upstairs. "What is-" He stopped talking when he saw her body. He sat down and picked up the scissors covered with blood. "I didn't even know her name." He said at last. I gulped, and me and Justin exchanged looks. "I found a note." Alec said, teary eyed. He handed it to me. "I want you to read it." I grabbed it, my hands shaking. The opened it slowly.

_"I know you weren't expecting this and I'm sorry, but its the right thing to do. Everyone hates me. I did some pretty bad things I wish I could take back, but I can't. And this was my only option left. Lets be real, You let me stay here, and I'm really greatful, but what happens when you get tierd and kick me out? Where will I go then? What do I do next? I cant keep running for the rest of my life. I've put my brothers number at the back of this note. Please tell him that I loved him and don't ever want him to forget me. And as for his friends, I'm sorry for what I did. Zach was blackmailing me because I did something really bad. Something that would make you hate me more than you already do. And as for Zach, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. In fact, you're probably the biggest reason I'm doing this. Before I made this decision, I wasn't sure if I should do this, but then I thought about how you beat me, how you reminded me I was worthless and weak, then I made up my mind. And last but certainly not least, Alec, Thank you. You've been the nicest anyone has been in the last 4 days. I got laughed at for sleeping outside, but you helped me. I know I've only known you for 5 hours, but thanks. So don't be ashamed of yourself. You are wonderful._ sincerely,_ Emma." _

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW please! Im dying to know what you all think.<strong>


	18. Pieces

**ImmaNerd98-** _(:_

**GracieLou12- **_Thanks! Guess so._

**DarkLove12498- **_OMG! Lol. Trust me, Zach wont get justice._

**Awesome101- **_Yea, She did... Thanks._

**pjofan44- **_Yea..._

**CheckTheHermesCabin-AlwaysThem- **_I hate you too(=_

**HUNGERGAMESx- **_Thanks?_

**BTW I got a message where you can't review from your phone. Yea, I cant fix that. If thats even true. Maybe its just your phone. And if it isnt, review on your laptop? (:**

* * *

><p><strong>NATALIE'S POV<strong>

"Have you seen this girl?" I asked around, showing a picture of Emma. "Yes!" This guy replied. "Really, where?" I smiled at his response. "Thats the bitch who ruined my favorite band." He spat and continued to walk ahead of me. I put my hand on the outside of the hotel and fell to the ground. _She was gone, but she was_ everywhere. I looked up at sky tears filling my eyes. It was hopeless. She's been missing for 2 weeks and no one was helping me find her. The police say they're on it. Yea whatever.

About an hour later I returned to the hotel suite. They knew I was looking for Emma, but they didn't care. I'm the only other person that was once with Zach other than Melissa. I would of ran away too, but I didn't. Maybe this isn't even about that dick. Maybe she's just upset about what happened on her birthday.

I looked in the kitchen refrigerator. Nothing new. I grabbed a cupcake remembering the day I beat up Zach in front of his mates. I grinned at the memory knowing he wont bother me again. Cupcake after cupcake after cupcake and I still wanted more. Just because it reminded me that Zach had no control over me. You know I actually egged his car the other day? And it felt so fucking good, he had no power over me anymore. Throwing the empty box away I grabbed the other one and ate another cupcake. When I was chewing, it dawned on me. Zach probably knows where she went. Its possible, right? I finished the cupcake and grabbed another thinking this through. I had to know for sure.

Luke walked up to me. "Any luck with Emma?" He asked. I shook my head in response. "You're uh... you're doing it again." Luke said, looking at the cupcakes. "Doing what?" I asked, knowing what he was talking about. Before he could answer I closed the box and out threw the rest of the cupcakes away. "Shit..." I finally said. "Shit!" I said again running my hands through my hair. He looked at me sympathetically. "Oh, Dont give me that look, Castellan. I don't need you to feel sorry for me!" I yelled, not caring what anyone else was thinking. "I dont." He replied. "I just want to help you with this." "Maybe I dont want help." I replied and walked away.

God, I hated this. I went in the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I had way too much shit in my life. Mostly with Emma. Why was I the only one that wanted to find her? Why do I have to take this shit? Because I don't want to. I looked in the mirror. Deep down, I knew it was too late. I knew that Emma was... I couldn't finish the thought. I just couldn't. I cant.

Im deeply embarrassed to say what happens next, so I wont. Lets just say those cupcakes I ate, are gone. "Natalie!" Luke yelled on the other side of the door. I flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall. "Natalie please." He said again. I sank, waiting for him to go away. "I'm not leaving until you open this door." Luke said, determined. "Its not even locked, you idiot." I replied. "Oh." He opened the door, took one look at me, and sat down next to me. "Are you ok?" He asked. I looked at him like he was crazy. Do I look ok? He nodded and wiped my chin with a napkin.

"Why do you care?" I asked. He shrugged. "Because you're looking for my sister, Because you're misunderstood, Because you need a friend, Because I am your friend." He smiled at me and I swallowed. I don't want this. Im perfectly fine without him. Im perfectly fine without a friend. He frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I shook my head. "No. You need to leave... I dont need you here." Luke looked at me. Clueless. "I know you don't mean that." He replied. I snickered at the hurt reaction. "You're right. I just don't want you here." Luke shook his head. "So thats how it is? Someone tries to help you, You let them in, then you push them away?" He flared his nostrils. I didn't reply. "God Natalie! Do you want to fucking die? Because you know how this is going to end, right?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to cry, And I sure as hell wasn't going to. "I saw the way you looked at me the other day before you went through my purse, and I see the way you're looking at me now. I'd rather you _hate me _then feel sorry for me." I stated. Then he went for a hug, but I grabbed his arm before he could. His face was inches from mine. "I need you to leave." I said, my voice soft. He kissed my cheek. "Just to get you a piece of gum, because you're breath stinks." He said. I laughed. Of course I couldn't stay mad at him. But that didn't mean I didn't mean what I said.

On his way out his phone vibrated and I looked at the collar ID. It was unrecognized. Curiosity got to me and I picked up his phone. "Hello?" I answered. The person on the phone was crying. "Hello?" I said again. "Is this a prank?" I asked annoyed. Ugh, I hated that. "S-s-shes dead." They said. "Who?" I asked. "I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner, I-I-I just never knew w-what to say." They replied. "Who's dead!" I yelled hoping this wasn't what I thought it was. "Her name was Emma..She said-" I hung up before they could finish. I threw his phone watching it shatter in pieces.

Luke came back with the gum pack and I started crying. "She's gone." I said at last. Everything after that was a blur. I remember running out the room and sat near the street. So many good things had happened. With Annabeth and Percy being engaged... It didn't matter any more. I heard the sirens of the poilce in the distance.

She was gone.

_But she was everywhere._

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it. Please review! 6 reviews for the next chapter. :P<strong>


	19. Flowers For A Ghost

**HUNGERGAMESx-** _b,c,d...?_

**sparx01- **_Thanks! That means a lot to me!(=_

**p3rf3ct-nightmar397- **_Yea, I really like LukexNatalie's friendship._

**Xylia Ren- **_Thanks! &YES Emma is dead.._

**pjofan44- **_Well,Its not happy :P Lawl. Yes, Emma is dead._

**DarkDragonPaleWolf- **_Is that good or bad?_

**CheckTheHermesCabin-AlwaysThem- **_Who? Luke&Natalie? I dunno, Maybe. _

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR 100+ REVIEWS(=**_

* * *

><p><strong>Zach POV<strong>

"Hasn't anybody told you?" Nico asked. "What?" I replied, popping open a beer bottle. "Dude, You have got to get out more." Nico said. "Told me what?" I repeated. "Emma killed herself in some guys bathroom." Damn. I can honestly say I did not see that coming. I shrugged it off. "She was always one to make a scene." I stated. Nico scrunched his eyebrows. "Really bro? Your girlfriend kills herself and thats all you have to say?" I chugged down the beer. "My reaction wont change the situation, Nico. When is the funeral?" I asked. "This afternoon, but I don't think it would be a good idea if you came..." I grinned. "Then it is perfect."

As I put on my tux, A doorbell rang. "Its open!" I yelled. The dude walked in. "Uh, Hey, Im Alec." Nico widened his eyes. "Um, I think Thalia might need me for something. Gotta go." Nico got up and ran out the door. Maybe he knows Alec? I snickered to myself. "Yo, The names Zach." I said, introducing myself. Alec looked around the house. He was disgusted. "Your girlfriend committed suicide in my house. I just wanted to stop by and say Im sorry for your loss." He stated. "I'm not." I chuckled. Apparently, I had said that out loud. Shit. "She hated you, you know." Alec said. "All my girlfriends hated me. And I hated them." I responded, admiring my reflection in the mirror. Alec didn't comment. "Dude, If you have anything to say-" I turned around. He had already left. What a coward.

I drove myself to Emma's funeral home, unlocked the car door and looked to what was ahead. The funeral home was small, white, and busy. Guess people loved Emma. But why? She wasn't a good person.

I grinned and took a couple steps before being rudely stopped by Luke. "You can't be here." He said, trying to hold back his anger. "Dude, I don't know if you know this or not, but she was sorta my girlfriend. He grabbed the tie from my tux and pushed me back. "I said you can't be here. You need to leave NOW." He tried again. I laughed at the attempt and got right back up. "Sorry Mom, I'm going." Luke slammed me against my car. "Why would you do this to her!? Why would you treat her like crap, abuse her, threaten her!? She is dead because of you, You fucking know that, right?! You worthless piece of trash!" He punched me about 6 times before Nico came over, but he wasn't stopping Luke, he was watching. What a friend, huh? Finally Luke bashed my head in the car window causing the glass to shatter. Thats when Nico came over. "Luke, Stop it!" He pulled him off and threw me in the car.

A couple of days later I came home with a bunch or bandages on my head. And I wasn't even allowed to drink, which is what I really needed. What did drinking have to do with my fucking head? NOTHING.

Alec opened the door letting himself in. "Smart move." He said sarcastically. Pfft. Thanks bro. "Whatever." I replied,getting up from the couch. "So what do you want?" I asked, not really wanting to know. "I used to be like you." Alec responded. "Then I realized I had a brain and now I use it. You should too." He grinned. "Screw that." I replied, making myself laugh. Alec walked closer towards me. "Before I used my brain, Moxie helped me. She made me come to terms that I was gay." He stated. "Good for you. Now, What do you want?" I asked once again. Alec took a step closer and crashed his lips to mine. For a second, I might of kissed back, but I pushed him away quick. "Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled at him. He just shrugged, taking a couple steps back. "Why? You gunna hurt me? Beat me up? ABUSE me _JUST_ like you did with Emma?" Alec spread out his arms, waiting for me to hurt him. He was trying to get in my head. "Fuck off!" I yelled. Alec shook his head. "I know you're gay, alright!?" "Fuck off!" I yelled once again. Alec grinned. "Get over yourself. Just freaking get over yourself."

**Annabeths POV**

I stood over her body. Lifeless. The only word that ran through my head. I walked around the funeral home, full of sadness and dread. I felt so bad, after everything that happened. She was barley 16. I sat down next to Thalia. "Hey, bestie." I said, only trying to lighten the mood. She was crying. "Melissa all over again." She replied at last. Except Melissa isn't dead, I think. "Percy and I... We're moving to California." I responded. Thalia wiped her face. "Now?" I nodded. "We're engaged, Thals. We planned it before we knew about Emma, but... It doesn't make a difference. I miss Riptide, Thalia." Thalia sighed. "I miss being 'Sam Austin', the lead singer who hung out with 'Drake', 'Matt' and 'Aaron.' I miss who I used to be." I swallowed. "But I would give it all back, the limo rides, the concerts, the fame, if I knew this is how things were going to end up." Thalia looked over at Luke. "I think they all would." She stood up and walked away. Gods, I hate it. Everything is so cold, and empty, and you just can't help but feel alone.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW please. Let me know what I should do!(=<strong>


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE; Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews&PM's but I'm ending the story here. I'm not getting as much reviews as I used to. In fact I'm only getting 3-4 a chapter. ): But thanks for reading& reviewing. I'm grateful. I might make a sequel later, maybe. But it's not likely.(: thanks for reading though. I apprietate it. SO MUCH.(: ~KSF xx 


End file.
